John Doe
Have you heard of the story? The story of the two users... John Doe and Jane Doe? They were quite popular after their strange log out date that remained the exact same for years. Why is this? What happened? And who are the two behind the accounts... I- It all began near the year 2005, when the two users were made. John and Jane were both humans, however their names were never discovered. John, was the average one, he didn't have many friends, nor anyone he knew in the real world, Jane was a cheery and kind girl, who met John through a chat room in early 2005. The two began exchanging chats together, growing closer as friends. Eventually, John and Jane brought up Roblox, known at the time as Dynablocks. Jane was the one who brought it up first, after seeing promotional art online. John decided to sign up with her on the same day, making their users as anonymous as possible, with the names John Doe and Jane Doe, names often used to describe an anonymous person. Thus, began the story. During the time, barely any games were heard of on Dynablocks, most of the site still in development, however some features still available. The two initially were not very interested in the site. Days would pass, with nothing happening at all. One day however, Jane came across the game page, which originally was empty, now had one game in it titled, ‘The Room’. Jane was excited about this, an actual game to play with her friend. She called John immediately. John picked up, it being quite late where he was. Jane would proclaim about the new game. John was a little skeptical about playing a game so late, however decided to turn on his computer and load up Roblox. On John’s screen, the game appeared as well on the game page, with the number ‘one’ by the number of players inside. John was again skeptical about even playing, however joined the game, with Jane on the other line clicking the ‘join’ button. When this happened… John and Jane clicked simultaneously on the ‘join’ button, with a pop-up appearing on both of their screen. John expressed his confusion, expecting there to be no download required. Jane tried explaining the modern age of gaming, and how games sometimes require installing programs. John became convinced however still confused on what pop-up read. It was illegible, appearing as someone wrote it quickly, like a signature. However underneath read ‘enter’, instead of the typical ‘download’ or ‘install’ option. John and Jane didn’t really think too much, and once again clicked at the same time. The game downloaded like you would expect something to download, however each time the download bar would get closer to one hundred percent, it would get fuzzier, appearing as nothing but a giant blur once it finished. Finally, it loaded. Both excitedly waiting for the game to load. Their screens would show nothing, but a black screen, their start bar, and tool bar just… gone. Jane would nervously try to comfort John, knowing something was up. Then, it began. The room loaded. Before we could even comprehend what was going on, John’s whole body froze, he couldn’t speak, his phone falling out of his hand. He could feel everything in his body, stuck, as if he was paralyzed. Without even a glance, in the text box of the game John could barely read it, however could faintly see: “???: you came… you actually came. You will die. You will die. You will di-.” John’s vision became tinted red, not being able to even see anything, then his vision went blank. He could feel himself falling, and falling. As if he just fell from a high altitude, about to fall to his death. Even hearing a splat, but why... What was going on? He’d open his eyes faintly, seeing nothing but black around him. However, now being able to move his body. He quickly got up, trying to comprehend what just happened, remembering everything up to now. He wondered where he was, what he was even. His skin felt different, a plastic feeling, his mind feeling clustered, confused. He started to notice the surroundings, and realize where he was. It was ‘The Room’, the same game he wanted to join with Jane. But how? How was he in the game? And where was Jane? Without a second thought, he began walking around, trying to find a trace of someone or something, an explanation at least to what’s going on. How was it even possible? He’d hear a laugh, a sinister laugh. But it wasn’t a human laugh, it sounded so deep, like it was something else. He’d walk in the direction he heard the odd laugh. The air began to get th Jane was laying there, unconscious however looking… different. She looked just like her avatar, and that’s when he noticed he looked like his avatar, screaming at the sight. That’s when Jane would wake back up, seeing John. Both would explain who they were, however uncomfortable with their looks, and confused. They agreed to look for someone, or something. That’s when it hit Jane, that one player. She started explaining to John that the one player might have some reason as to why they’re like this and stuck here. He felt once again skeptical, but agreed to find that person, in hope to escape icker as he walked towards it, losing his breath, and feeling dizzy. That’s when he’d see her. The two would wander around for a while, finding an endless loop of the way thing, an endless void of darkness and nothing more. Jane began getting tired, even though she somehow was her avatar, her human feelings remained the same, along with John. John decided that it would probably be best if the two-split up, Jane would deny this, pointing out the possibility of getting lost. John though, insisted on splitting up, proclaiming that if one of us finds something or gets lost, to scream the others name. Jane decided to agree to this, shaking in fear as she walked in the opposite direction. Continuing walking, John would wander for a while before coming across something interesting, a door. The door though, was unlike everything else. It was rotten, however wooden. The void around John, was completely different, a dark black tone you could say. Upon opening the door, John walked inside what room was within the door, finding a hallway. The hallway’s texture felt like the ground John originally woke up on. A rough texture with no definable material. John knew that the hallway might lead to something, and decided to enter, forgetting about Jane during this. He’d walk down the endless hallway, hearing not a sound, feeling dizzy and lost, and then the hallway ended, with a door at the end. The door was once again rotten, however not as rotten as before. The door would open, and inside was a giant room, once again a black void. He noticed something immediately, a giant Robloxian head on the ground, with a faded red tone covering it. He’d approach the head, quaking in fear. Upon reaching the head, everything would stop. The head would turn in John’s direction, showing that the red tone, wasn’t a paint nor anything he’d imagine, but blood. John would scream, running towards the door, however it disappearing, and the head growing, until it touched John, releasing a loud static noise. John would cover his ears, but would go unconscious, falling to the ground. John would come back to his senses, seeing himself stuck in the same room, however the red head now… gone. It was like it vanished, but how? John would get up and look around, spotting something new. A door, however on the opposite side it was before, and more rotted. He’d rush towards it, opening it immediately. He’d notice another hallway, however this one, was... unsettling. He could smell a fowl stench, it was so strong, nearly overpowering John’s senses. He would continue walking, hearing whispers and screams, horrifying screams he’s never heard before. Blood appearing as he walked, however not from him, it was dried and on the floor like paint. You could tell it was blood by the smell and texture, which terrified John. Did someone… die here? He’d walk and walk, the hallway’s whispers becoming nothing more than static and the smell getting worse. Then, he’d reach the end. A red door, covered in dry-up blood, covered in maggots and flies. He’d slowly open it, nearly fainting upon the site in the next room. Jane was there… on a podium. However, this wasn’t the Jane he saw before, because… she was burnt alive. Her skin all burnt away, all that was left was her lifeless body covered in burns. John would nearly vomit at the sight, becoming less capable of handling himself. Someone, similar would appear, covered in dry blood, saying nothing. Their hair, all black and covered in dirt. He’d rapidly ask the person what was going on, stuttering, and speaking in gibberish. John started to realize, blood was dripping from his mouth at the sight of this person. They’d laugh, standing there as John would drop down laying in his pool of blood. John fell unconscious again from the loss of blood. He’d wake up, strapped to a rotten table... He’d open his eyes, screaming due to the strapped rope around him. He’d look up, seeing the same person from before, holding a bloody knife. John would scream, trying to untie the ropes and escape, however unable to. The person would laugh, and laugh as they rose their knife and arm above John’s body. The person would then cry, and begin stabbing John’s stomach, over and over. John would scream in pain, trying to seek sympathy, or a way to end it, the pain was too much. The person would continue stabbing, and stabbing, John would realize his fate, slowly drifting away into his epidemy of death. The person would unstrap John’s lifeless body, and bring down Jane’s body, laying the two by each other, holding hands. John Doe and Jane Doe would appear from their lifeless corpses, holding hands, however now as nothing more than vengeful sprits. They would look down, laughing sinisterly, then looking at each other once more. Their users, their lives, were gone. Every, last trace of their real selves, gone from existence, as if the two never even were born. However, this wasn’t the last of them. They wouldn’t just move on, the room, their new home, is where they’ll live. All they need now… is friends. Due to their death in 'The Room', the two users were never seen from again, outside from their searching. But what really happened after? Maybe that's what needs to be known. Maybe, it's coming. This is all fiction